Coração Acelerado
by Felipe Petrelli
Summary: [YAOI - One-shot] Killua sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver o corpo de Gon.


**N/A:** Originalmente essa história foi escrita por mim em meus 16 anos, e postada alguns anos atrás no meu antigo user: Ixa '86. Eu tentei reescrever deixando o mais parecido da original, mas nem se compara com o original, pois transmitia muito mais os meus sentimentos pelo meu **PAIRING YAOI PREFERIDO**.

Quando pensei no título e na história eu lembrava de uma música da Angélica que ouvia em minha infância. Quem quiser ouvir a música é só jogar no YouTube: Angélica - Beat Acelerado.

* * *

><p><strong> coração ligado<strong>,  
><strong>beat acelerado<br>**

* * *

><p>Pouco depois dos acontecimentos em York Shin, Gon e Killua resolvem ir visitar Mito e sua mãe.<p>

Era uma manhã ensolarada, Mito estava estendendo os lençóis brancos na corda quando de longe avistou Gon e Killua, rapidamente chamou sua mãe para receberem os meninos.

— Gon! Killua! Que bom que vieram, estava com saudades.  
>— Eu também Mito — Respondeu Gon.<br>— Eu também. — Levou as mãos a nuca fechando os olhos brevemente. — E estamos morrendo de fome, tem algo pra gente comer ai Mito?  
>— Entrem meninos. — Respondeu a mãe de Mito. — Farei algo bem gostoso para vocês comerem.<br>— Eba! — Foram Gon e Killua sincronizados.

Eles se direcionaram a casa. Conversaram sobre os último acontecimentos mas não deram muitos detalhes para não assustá-las. Eles comeram a comida da vovó e depois ficaram no computador. Por ser mais experiente, Killua estava digitando, eles passaram a tarde olhando novidades no site Hunter.  
>Em um breve suspiro de Killua enquanto se espreguiçava ele olhou para Gon e viu que ele mantinha os olhos fixos no site, assim manteve os seus olhos no rapaz. <em>Gon, você é tão lindo, eu gosto tanto de você<em>, pensou Killua.

— Killua?  
>— Ahn?! Foi mal, eu me distraí aqui.<p>

Killua continuou com as mãos no computador. Gon brevemente olhou para o seu amigo. _O Killua é tão legal e tão inteligente, eu gosto tanto dele_, pensou Gon.

Os dois continuaram por um tempo rindo e brincando. Já era de noite, Mito os chamou para jantar. Logo após os dois foram de encontro ao banheiro pois o banho estava pronto. Gon entrou primeiro e Killua, por entrar depois, fechou a porta, quando olhou para o lado oposto viu que Gon estava sem roupas, há três metros de distância. Ele olhou para o corpo rapaz e sentiu seu coração acelerar. _Gon... ele está sem roupa, o corpo dele é tão lindo_, pensou Killua.

— Killua, tudo bem? — Perguntou preocupado ao ver o amigo inerte.  
>— Gon! — Voltou a realidade. — Desculpe, eu preciso dar uma volta.<p>

Killua abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu em disparado do local. _O que aconteceu com o Killua? Será que ele não gosta mais de mim? Eu gosto tanto dele_, pensou Gon enquanto olhava o rapaz sair.

Killua correu até o mais longe que pode, passou pela floresta até que avistou um penhasco e ficou por ali onde falava sozinho:

— Por que meu coração acelerou tanto? Droga Gon! Eu te amo tanto. Ver seu corpo sem roupa fez meu coração acelerar tanto que pensei que fosse morrer. Eu te amo Gon!

Killua estava em prantos ali, sentiu uma tristeza ao ver seu amado sem roupa e não sentir-se correspondido. Logo se acalmou. Afinal, ele tinha o seu amado Gon de alguma forma. Ele já voltava para casa de Mito, de longe avistava o rapaz que gritava para ele:

— KILLUA! JÁ TERMINEI O BANHO, PODE VIR!

Ao se aproximar do rapaz Killua colou um sorriso em seu rosto.

— Tá tudo bem Killua?  
>— Tá sim, eu só precisava dar uma volta.<p>

Gon sorriu.

— Eu vou indo lá pra cima ajeitar as coisas pra gente dormir, ok?  
>— Beleza.<p>

Enquanto que seu amigo subia ao quarto, Killua foi de encontro ao seu banho. _Gon esteve aqui, ele tomou banho aqui_, pensou Killua imerso na banheira.

— Killua? - Chamou o rapaz através da porta.  
>— Sou eu sim, Mito.<br>— Vim te desejar boa noite.  
>— Obrigado, tenha uma boa noite também.<p>

Após terminar seu banho Killua subiu em direção ao quarto, avistou Gon deitado na cama ainda acordado.

— Killua, eu arrumei as camas, deixa que eu fico embaixo, tô mais acostumado mesmo.  
>— Tudo bem então. Boa noite Gon!<br>— Boa noite Killua!

Enquanto que Gon ficou no colchão, Killua estava na cama ao lado. Passaram alguns minutos mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir.

— Killua você tá acordado?  
>— Tô sim Gon, pode falar.<br>— Sabe, eu tô me divertindo muito em estar aqui na Ilha da Baleia com você.  
>— Eu também Gon, tô muito feliz em estar aqui com você.<p>

Eles conversaram por mais um tempo e tentaram dormir, todavia eles não conseguiam, passaram-se mais alguns minutos. Eles se mexiam de um lado para o outro, se mexiam tanto que em um momento Killua caiu em cima de Gon, mesmo estando com a pouca luz que vinha somente da lua e estrelas, eles conseguiam olhar um para o outro, envergonhados. Ambos sentiram seus corações acelerarem e em um impulso não podendo mais se conter Killua beija o rapaz. Não houve resposta por parte dos lábios dele, Gon estava surpreso, Killua se distanciava.

— Desculpa Gon, eu não devia ter feito isso, melhor eu ir embora agora. — Falou Killua enquanto se distanciava.  
>— Espere Killua!<p>

Gon puxou o rapaz de volta beijando-o e deitando-o de volta em cima dele.

— Gon?!  
>— Eu gosto de você Killua.<br>— Eu também gosto de você Gon. Só que eu te amo como nunca amei alguém.  
>— Eu também Killua, eu sempre te amei mas tive vergonha de contar pra você.<br>— Eu também Gon, eu sempre te amei e me sentia da mesma forma.

Eles pararam de falar, na troca de olhares se aproximaram mais enquanto passavam as mãos pelo corpo um do outro, tiraram as roupas e experimentavam o amor com seus corpos.

_Gon, ele é tão quente. Eu sinto meu corpo dentro dele. Tocar em suas pernas me excita tanto. Gon eu te amo tanto_, pensou Killua.  
><em>Killua, ele tá dentro de mim, tocando nas minhas coxas e me deixando muito excitado, eu amo tanto ele<em>, pensava Gon.

_Gon, agora ele tá dentro de mim, ele é tão gentil e tão carinhoso tocando pelo meu corpo_, era Killua.  
><em>Killua, seu corpo é maravilhoso, suas coxas e seus cabelos são tão macios<em>, foi Gon.

Eles experimentaram o amor por mais um tempo e depois foram dormir exaustos.

Pela manhã eles acordaram com os raios forte do sol invadindo aquele lugar.

— Bom dia Gon!  
>— Bom dia Killua!<p>

Eles se beijaram.

— Vem tomar café comigo, Killua?  
>— Claro, já tô indo.<p>

Eles desceram e tomaram café. Conversavam com A Mito e a vovó, mas já era hora da partida deles. Após o café da manhã eles arrumaram suas coisas e já se despediam.

— Voltem quando quiserem meninos. — Falou Mito.  
>— Estaremos aguardando vocês — Falou a vovó.<br>— Pode deixar que a gente volta assim — Foi Killua.  
>— Sim, logo voltaremos. — Completou Gon.<p>

E os dois rapazes foram, eles eram observados por Mito e a vovó até que não puderam mas ver eles.

Passando pela floresta, não muito longe do porto Gon perguntou a Killua:

— Killua, até aonde vai me acompanhar?  
>— Eu vou te acompanhar para sempre.<p>

Eles se beijaram. seguiram adiante ao porto para deixaram e Ilha da Baleia juntos como o casal que agora eles eram.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Eu reescrevi essa história por causa do meu namorado.  
>Reviews, por favor?<p> 


End file.
